


ask to be unbroken

by forthehonorr



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 06:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthehonorr/pseuds/forthehonorr
Summary: in which the best friend squad has a sleepover





	ask to be unbroken

**Author's Note:**

> it's short 'cause i had this idea rattling around in my brain and i couldn't write my other fic

Adora’s eyes were red.

Adora’s voice was hoarse.

Adora’s bed was lonely.

Adora didn’t wanna be alone.

Carefully, she padded down the hallway and slipped into Glimmer’s room, just as she had all those weeks ago on her first night.   
“Can’t sleep?” Glimmer was sitting on her windowsill with Bow, her eyes were red from crying and her voice was hoarse, just like Adora’s.

Bow looked up at her with a soft but broken smile.

“You too?” Adora shifted her feet nervously. “Do you wanna talk about it?” 

“No,” Glimmer almost whimpered. “Do you?” 

“No,” Adora admitted.

Adora sat next to them on the windowsill, looking out at the serene Brightmoon courtyard.

“What was it like for you?” Glimmer finally spoke.

Adora hesitated, Bow put a comforting hand on her shoulder, urging her silently to speak.

“I was...Back in the horde, I was the Force Captain everyone wanted me to be, Catra and I...We were back to how things used to be before…” Adora’s eyes welled up with tears. “I’m happy here in Brightmoon, I really am, but sometimes I...I wonder what it would’ve been like...If I had stayed…”

Glimmer hugged her knees tightly to her chest.

“Are you really happy here?” She murmured, almost too quiet to hear. “Do you wish you had stayed?”

“Sometimes...But I,” Adora answered, hugging herself tightly. “I love being here, you guys…” She sniffed. “You taught me what real friendship feels like.”

Glimmer leaned against Adora, her eyes not breaking from the view outside, Bow leaned on Adora’s other side. 

All three of them were tired of crying, so they sat in silence like that, falling into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
